1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for supporting a touch operation in which pressure of the touch operations, such as a writing pressure, is applied in a system for supporting a touch function including a touch pen and a terminal, and a system and a terminal for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports specific user functions and is small enough to be portable, and thus, the portable terminal is ubiquitous in modern life. In recent years, a portable terminal that integrally supports various user functions have appeared, and functions of various complex user functions and searching for various information provided via the Internet are provided by the portable terminal. However, in such a case, a small display area of the portable terminal is inconvenient for a user. Thus, a recent portable terminal has evolved so as to have a larger display area.
However, since the portable terminal provides portability, even with a relatively large display area, there is a limitation on its display area because of the need for portability. Thus, although a prior portable terminal may have a relatively large display area, it is still inconvenient to select and operate contents displayed on the display area in this case.
A touch pen has been identified as a solution for reducing this inconvenience. The touch pen may have a sharper end point than a finger, such that the touch pen may provide a more delicate selection and operation in an area of a display which supports a touch function in comparison to a user's finger. However, since the touch pen provides a simple touch function, it has a disadvantage that suitable functionality may not be provided to a user. That is, since a prior touch pen is provided only for replacing operations executed by fingers, a user may feel no need to operate a portable terminal using the touch pen.